Zanessa Cronicles
by mileycyrus101
Summary: Zac and Vanessa series sorry i suck at summeries but still check it out!


Zac opened the car door for Vanessa while trying to hide his face from the camera's flashing. Vanessa had tears streaming down her face so she quickly covered her face. Zac slowly picked her up so his arms were secured around her lower back and her legs were rapped around his waist. She hid her face in his shoulder. He put on Glasses and quickly walked towards Vanessa's house.

"Vanessa whats wrong!?" the paparrazzi yelled over the other people yelling questions.

"Hey man leave her alone no questions" Zac said as he ran up the steps with Vanessa. She hit her chin on his shoulder bone when she bounced as he ran. She wimpered. "Sorry baby" He whispered and quickly opened the door. He then slammed it and threw his keys on the counter. He walked up the steps and laid her in the bed. She crawled into a ball and busted out in tears. He laid next to her and rubbed her back.

Vanessa's grandfather had just died. She was very devastated. She rested in Troy's arms until she finally fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Vanessa walked out in a white dress shirt that showed her shoulder. She had on some jeans and white chucks. She had on sunglasses. She rushed to the car. Zac was asleep and she wanted to go get some cofee and food to thank him for helping her out with her grandfather's death yesterday. The whole world was wondering about her breakdown…if they only knew. Paparrazzi were already lined up. She sighed as they blocked her car.

"Can you please move" She whispered.

"Vanessa answer questions first" A man said.

"No just please back away from my car" Vanessa said tears forming in her eyes. Thank god for the sunglasses.

-

Zac rolled over and reached his arm out to hold Vanessa. All he felt were bed sheets. He reluctantly felt around since his eyes were closed. He slowly opened his eyes revealing his blue orbs. He yawned and stood.

"Nessa?" He yelled. "Baby you downstairs?" He yelled again. He heard commotion outside and walked over to the window. He saw the paparazzi blocking her car and her trying to get past them but every time they would block her. He put on some socks and ran downstairs.

-

"Look just move ok?" Vanessa said louder. The man glared.

"Look I need to make a living now answer some questions and you get your car its simple" The guy said.

"Try getting a normal job to 'MAKE A LIVING' now please move" Vanessa said and tried to push past him but he pushed her back.

"Ow" She whined because he pushed her back in the stomach.

"Hey!" Vanessa heard an angel's voice. She smiled through her tears as Zac put an arm around her waist and pulled her behind him. "Look man I don't want to cause any trouble but you do not TOUCH HER! I don't care who you are we could sue you for assult now you heard her please back away from the vehicle or I will call the police" He said. Vanessa covered her smile. The men slowly backed away.

"Thankyou" Vanessa whispered.

"No problem babe call me if they give you problems" He pecked her on the lips.

"Ok" She slowly walked to the other side and got in the car.

Zac smiled and tapped the window. She rolled it down. He put his head in and whispered.

"Don't take too long I cant last forever without my Baby V" He smiled. Vanessa giggled and nodded. "I love you"

"Love you too" She said and slowly pulled out of the driveway. Zac walked in the house.

**While Driving.**

Vanessa's phone viberated. She smiled to see it was from Zac.

'_missing you already'_

It said. She smiled and typed back She slowly started driving forward not seeing it was a red light. A horn honked. Gabriella looked up and gasped as she dropped her phone and stirred the steering wheel. It went off the side barring and rolled down the hill until it crashed. Gabriella Hit her head on the wind sheild which shattered and the last thing she saw was the Promise Ring Zac gave her fall off before she was taking into darkness.

____________________________________________________

**Ok I had to do this. I don't own anything!**

**Xoxo Meg**


End file.
